Forget a knight, I'll take an Assassin
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: Au. Jane and Bucky shorts. All Connected for the time being. R&R Please.
1. Surprise Dinner Date

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

 _ **Notes for My readers**_

 _This is an AU story. Don't like don't read._

 _This is a Bucky/Jane pairing._

 _Anything you recognize is not mine and the only thing I can really claim is any oc's and the plot._

 _There is going to OOC-ness in this since this is based after Avengers: Age of Ultron, and ignoring the fact that Civil War could happen_

 _If you don't like it, I can accept that but don't send me hateful messages. I love my story, even if it isn't perfect._

…

Prompt: imagine that you've been stood up by your douche of a boyfriend on date night and the waitress keeps asking if you're ready to order but you keep asking for more time hoping that he's just late. people are starting to look at you with those apologetic looks like they know and you start to feel worse and worse about the whole situation but as you decide to just get up and leave, this boy you've never seen sits down explaining loudly "sorry i'm so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now." and he quietly adds, "i'm_. just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn't bother to show up is a dick." and so you do go with it because he's being sweet and trying to save you (and plus he's the cutest thing you've ever seen) and as you're leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, he asks you out for real this time.

…

Jane had planned this date with Thor months in advance. She had contacted Erik at the Avengers compound and told him to remind Thor, she had even called and reminded him herself, and yet here she was sitting alone in a restaurant, running her fingers over the side of her sweating water glass.

"Miss are you ready to order?" The waiter asked softly, still making Jane jump. He had been over several times, each time trying a little harder not to give her pitying looks. She was fighting back tears at this point and really was thinking about calling it a night. Thor and Erick weren't answering her calls, and when she called the Avengers compound and talked to _THE_ Captain America, he said Thor wasn't there and hadn't been for a couple days but he would try to get a hold of him too.

"Just a little while longer please, He's running a little late tonight." Jane said giving a small smile to the waiter who nodded and backed away from the table. Jane glanced at her phone and bit back a sigh, and blinked away tears that were starting to fill her eyes, clinging to her lashes. She had worn her makeup light, only enough to highlight her features, or at least that's what Darcy had told her when she had done it for her. Sipping the water before her, she glanced at her phone. She had been waiting for almost an hour and a half now and she was more than a little heartbroken.

This was not the first time Thor had been late or skipped out on their dates since the Convergence and Ultron disasters, but this was the last time, she had told him that and this was just the final nail on the coffin that was their relationship. Or whatever it seemed to consist of nowadays. Jane started to gather up her things when a man walked up to her table and sat down.

"Sorry I'm late babe; Traffic was crazy on my way here." He gave her a grin. Jane paused as she looked at him and watched as he leaned over the table.

"I'm Bucky, just go with it yeah? Where ever he is, he's a dick." He whispered across the table. Jane reluctantly set her things back down, her cheeks flushing as she nodded. Giving her another grin, he took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you" Jane whispered across the table. He had a devil-may-care smile that she couldn't help but return. He had long hair held back in a ponytail and she caught a glimpse of metal on his left hand. The more they talked the more she seemed to lean forward interested. She learned his name was James 'Bucky' Barnes and he knew Captain America back from 1945, having grown up together. He admitted that he had overheard her earlier call to the compound and he had changed and driven over. He had waited for the thunder god to show up and when he didn't, decided to rescue her.

"Do you make a habit of rescuing women in restaurants?" Jane asked teasing him, making him laugh.

"No, but I can make exceptions for a pretty woman with stars in her eyes" Bucky said his grin contagious and his chuckle that followed made Jane blush harder.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" The waiter asked stepping up to the table, pleased that someone had shown up for her.

"Water is fine with me, Jane?" Bucky said, as Jane had to bite back a smile. It was refreshing to have someone see if she wanted anything. Thor never thought like that and she always felt second rate. It also helped her confidence that Bucky's eyes never seemed to leave her.

"I'm ok with the water I have but thank you."

"Your welcome, I'll be back with your water sir and take your order if you're ready." The waiter said backing up again leaving the two strangers to talk. Jane didn't realize they had ordered dinner and had eaten; she was so captivated by her dinner companion and he with her. Both of them leaned forward to speak with one another, their eyes rarely leaving the other. Bucky insisted on paying for their dinners and offered her his arm as they left the restaurant together walking towards her car.

"I had a great time tonight, thank you." Jane said as they walked together.

"I did too. I'm glad I decided to play hero tonight." Bucky said not bothered by Jane's fingers rubbing the lines of the plates in his arm. They had spoken briefly on it and he had told Jane that his whole arm that was missing and she accepted it. Aside from the Avengers, no one had accepted it, even the women that Steve or Tony tried to set him up with on dates those tended to end in disasters.

"I was wondering if you want that is, if you would like to go for coffee or for lunch sometime." Bucky asked sounding nervous as they came to a stop beside her beat up car. It wasn't anything like the cars at the compound but it had its own worn and loved charm to it that Bucky found he liked. It suited Jane to drive a car like that, and the mess he could see across the back seat was endearing.

"Like, like a date?" Jane asked softly as she turned the idea over in her head.

"If you want it to be one, I know Thor…" Bucky fell silent as Jane's lips touched his cheek.

"I'd love to." She said as she pulled away her cheeks pink, Bucky's soon matching her as he blushed. Back in the 40's he wouldn't have blushed like this but there was something special about Jane. Something that made him tongue-tied.

"Do you want my number or are you going to magically get that?" Jane teased making Bucky laugh as he pulled out his phone.

"Would you give me the honor of having your phone number, my dear?" Bucky teased right back bowing over her hands, her laughter only making his smile widen. Jane pulled out her phone and Bucky gently handed her his. With his left hand being metal, he had a hard time texting and his gaps in technology while he was in Hydra's clutches made it harder for him to navigate sometimes. Jane quickly added her number into his phone as he added his to hers and kissed her hand again lightly as they parted.

"Until next time…Babe," Bucky said making Jane giggle.

"See you around…Stud," Bucky threw back his head and laughed as he helped Jane into her car and waved as she left the parking lot. Making his way back to the car he borrowed from Tony he started back to the Avengers Compound already looking forward to the next time he was able to see Jane.


	2. An Old Fashioned Lunch Date

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

 _ **Notes for My readers**_

 _This is an AU story. Don't like don't read._

 _This is a Bucky/Jane pairing._

 _Anything you recognize is not mine and the only thing I can really claim is any oc's and the plot._

 _There is going to OOC-ness in this since this is based after Avengers: Age of Ultron, and ignoring the fact that Civil War could happen_

 _If you don't like it, I can accept that but don't send me hateful messages. I love my story, even if it isn't perfect._

…

Prompt: You take me to lunch and act like such a gentleman that I start teasing you about your old world manners.

…

Bucky had waited a couple days before he texted Jane so he didn't seem desperate. He had been nervous wreck wondering if she would answer. He shouldn't have been so worried when she texted back almost right away saying he could call if he had the time. Bucky grinned and left he communal living room where Tony and Steve were talking with Thor: who was whining about how unfair Jane was being and not returning his calls.

"Hello Babe," Bucky said leaning against the wall outside in the hallway as he heard the phone pick up on the other end. He really didn't want to use her name when he was so close to Thor, and calling he Babe was just a reminder of their first meeting.

"Hello yourself, Stud" Jane said as she leaned back in her chair, ignoring the looks she was getting from Darcy.

"I was hoping I could take you out to lunch tomorrow, get you out of your office and eating something proper." Bucky teased since they had covered Jane's less than stellar track record when she was working. Jane's resulting laughter made him grin.

"I'd like that. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I have a couple places in mind. Can I pick you up at say? 12:30?" Bucky asked nodding to Clint who had left the living room.

"I'll be dressed in comfortable clothes…Should I bring anything to dress up in?" Jane asked making him chuckle.

"This is a casual date, no need to dress up" Bucky said making Clint raise an eyebrow at him.

"I look forward to it." Jane said the smile she had on her face coming through on the phone and it just made Bucky grin.

"BUT SHE REFUSES TO SPEAK WITH ME!" Thor yelled making Clint yelp and dart out of the way, Bucky dropping to the door as Thor threw his hammer at the wall, it shattering over his head.

"Give me a moment Babe" Bucky said tucking his phone into his back pocket as he got to his feet and dusted off his clothes, his slip on calling her Babe was entirely reflex.

"Bucky? You ok pal? Steve called over as Bucky turned and nodded.

"I hate to join a conversation that has nothing to do with me, but the fact that she's not contacting you means she thinks you're an ass. She doesn't want to speak with you and I don't blame her. If you're like this when you were with her, I just hope that the next man treats her a hell of a lot better. Now excuse me," Bucky said pulling his phone from his pocket and put it back to his ear.

"Sorry about that. Where were we?" Bucky asked as he walked towards his room as Steve, Tony and Thor looking at Clint for guidance.

"His girlfriend" He said simply as the billionaire and super solider looked at each other surprised.

…

Thor had been on somewhat friendly terms with Bucky before but now he seemed to glare at the metal-armed assassin with such hate that Steve didn't want to leave them alone together. It wasn't that Bucky cared about Thor, he cared about what Thor had done to Jane. How horrible he had made her feel and how worthless. Maybe it was the fact that he was born in a different century but he was a gentleman through and through. And while it got him some teasing from Natasha and Wanda, it wasn't anything he couldn't live with. He always treated a woman right and Jane was not going to be an exception.

Pulling the keys to the car Tony had bought him Bucky pulled on his leather jacket and pulled his hair back most of the way. Bucky sneaked out of the compound and drove off pleased that he was out of the building. Pulling up to the office where Jane was working he tugged the glove on his left hand down a little farther covering more of his metal hand and tucked it into his leather jacket before approaching the door and knocking.

"HI!" A bubbly brunette said breaking Bucky out of his thoughts.

"Who is it Darcy?" Jane's voice called as she came into view, her galaxy shirt making him smile.

"Hey Jane," Bucky teased watching from the corner of his eye that Darcy seemed to swoon.

"Hey yourself" Jane replied as he stepped in and kissed her hand lightly, her cheeks turning a fair shade of pink.

"Jane, who is this?" Darcy whined as Bucky turned slightly to look at her before returning his attention back to Jane, watching as she grabbed her own leather jacket and made sure she had her keys and phone on her.

"This is my date, now don't destroy my lab" Jane said before she turned with a small jump as Bucky took her jacket and helped her into his, the metal of his fingers cool against her flushed skin.

"Have a good afternoon Darcy," Bucky said opening the door for Jane and walked her to his car.

"Now she's not going to stop bothering me about you when I get back," Jane said laughing lightly as he shrugged.

"Sorry, I have a none too happy god back at the compound if that makes you feel any better," Bucky said as he opened the passenger side door for he and helped her in. Once he was in the driver's seat, he caught Jane looking at him.

"For the record it doesn't." Jane said as he chuckled.

"It bothers Steve more than it bothers me." Bucky said as he drove to the little restaurant that he had scoped out a while ago and had been meaning to go to. The rest of the ride was spent meaninglessly talking about everything they could think of. Once they got there, Bucky parked and made sure to open Jane's door and offered her his hand, the action bringing a smile to her face.

"Someone's mom raised them right" Jane teased as they walked together into the building, Bucky blushing slightly.

"She did her best." Bucky said as they were shown to a table near the back, lending a helping hand in removing Jane's jacket and pulling out her chair, before removing his own jacket and sat across from her, his metal arm on the inside facing the wall.

"What does your shirt say?" Jane asked seeing part of it but not the whole thing. Bucky glanced down before a smirk came to his lips.

"Men of Quality don't fear equality." Bucky said watching as Jane smiled more.

"Is that so?" Jane said fondly as Bucky lay his metal arm onto the table, Jane spotting the metal gleaming and gently tugged his hand towards her so she could look at it.

"Very much so" Bucky said, moving his fingers and watching the way her face lit up before she curled her fingers within his.

"Welcome to a Slice of Brooklyn. Can I get you two anything to drink?" The Waitress asked looking at Bucky's metal arm uncomfortably as Jane looked at her, Bucky shifting as he started to pull it back, but Jane's gentle grip on it made him stop.

"Jane? What would you like?" Bucky asked softly feeling self-conscious about the arm again.

"A Coke, and for her to stop staring at you like you're a freak. The city is defended by a billionaire in a metal suit and runs around with a huge green rage monster. Surely, a metal arm is the least strangest thing." Jane said cooly the waitress flushing as she looked away.

"And for you sir?" Bucky was in awe by Jane's defence of him before he cleared his throat.

"I'll have a coke as well." Bucky said before the waitress darted off leaving Jane and Bucky alone again.

"You didn't have to do that Jane," Bucky said gently as he ran his metal thumb over her fingers. Jane looked at him and smiled slightly.

"No, But I wanted to." Jane admitted as she smiled at him, Bucky smiling as well as they started talking about how different the centuries were. Bucky told her about the war and his time captured before Steve saved him as they waited for their lunches. When Bucky got to quiet and started to tremble, Jane moved around the table and hugged him around his shoulders. Bucky blinked his eyes and sucked in a deep breath in surprise before he tugged her down into his lap and hugged her back, taking the time to tuck his face into her hair and smell faint smell of Lilacs and Vanilla.

Jane wrapped her arms around Bucky's shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck lightly as she felt him tremble under her, her touch seeming to calm him down. Jane nodded in thanks to the waitress as she set down their meal before focussing on Bucky again who was taking slow even breaths.

"You a godsend" Bucky whispered into her hair as Jane smiled slightly.

"Why do you say that?" Jane asked not stopping in her attention on the back of his neck.

"My panic attacks last anywhere from half an hour to three hours" Bucky said before pulling back to look at Jane.

"Steve helps sometimes, but you managed to get me calm in fifteen minutes," Bucky said pausing to take a couple deep breathes and kissed her cheek.

"A Godsend" He said gently again, as he stood with Jane, helped her back into her chair, and sat again, noticing the way Jane was smiling at him.

"What?" He asked confused and a little shy. He really didn't like his panic attacks, he was mostly over them but he was grateful nevertheless that she seemed to accept that about him too.

"You have…lots of old world charm. It's kinda cute actually." Jane said taking a bite of her much as Bucky got a little flustered.

"Old world charm" He repeated as Jane smiled again and nodded.

"Ok explain," Bucky requested, sipping his coke before taking another bite. Jane flushed before looking at him.

"You always escort me in and out of a room or building. You pulled out my chair for me and helped me into it. You opened the car door, not to mention the restaurant door for me. You kiss my hand, and insist on paying for everything," Jane said as Bucky frowned slightly.

"No man does that anymore?" Bucky asked confused, Jane frowning now too.

"No not like they used to." Jane said wistfully as Bucky gently bumped his foot against hers. Jane looked up at Bucky before bumping her foot back and before long a game of footsies was happening under the table, Bucky soon capturing her one leg between his and he gave her his devil-may-care smile that made her flush, her heart beating harder in her chest. Bucky went out of his way to make sure he treated her like a queen. At least that's what it felt like. As she expected Bucky paid for their lunch and escorted her back to his car. He had left his jacket off, and Jane was running her fingers over the plates in his arm.

He really didn't like most people touching his arm, Tony Stark only allowed to touch it for repairs and even then, he watched him. He trusted Tony, it just stemmed from the fact he never really had a real positive touch on it. Jane was the only one that he didn't have an issue touching it, her fascination with it was endearing while Tony's was irritating at times. Steve didn't like touching his arm, not that he could blame him after almost killing him the first time he snuck up on him. They had gotten a lot better but there was still the wariness about the metal appendage since it was stronger than the rest of his enhanced body.

Steve didn't try to shy away anymore, at least he made an effort not to but Bucky always told him not to pretend, it just made things worse. So now, Bucky rarely let anyone be on his left side as a precaution. There was also the faint stirrings of guilt he could see in Steve's eyes when he saw the metal instead of the flesh that was once there.

"So old fashioned" Jane teased as Bucky got into the car, making Bucky chuckle in amusement.

"You're going to tease me about it too?" Bucky asked as he started driving Jane looking over at him.

"Of course. Who else teases you?" Jane asked wanting to know more about his life at the compound.

"Natasha Romanoff, better known as the Black Widow, and Wanda Maximoff the newest woman on the team and called the Scarlet Witch." Bucky said glancing over at Jane at the red light, Jane's eyes on him still.

"Well you are a charmer," Jane resorted as Bucky took her hand and kissed it making her smile and giggle.

"Are you going to walk me to my door and kiss me too?" Jane asked innocently before flushing and covering her mouth, her eyes falling away from Bucky as he blushed with her, his mouth opening and closing a couple times with no sound emerging. He really wasn't sure on how to respond to that before he licked his lips.

"If you wanted me to,"

"Thank you for today Bucky." Jane said as he walked her to the door of the building before she kissed his cheek and darted in, a smile coming to his lips as he walked back to his car. Well that went better than he expected it to.


	3. Protective over my heart

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

 _ **Notes for My readers**_

 _This is an AU story. Don't like don't read._

 _This is a Bucky/Jane pairing._

 _Anything you recognize is not mine and the only thing I can really claim is any oc's and the plot._

 _There is going to OOC-ness in this since this is based after Avengers: Age of Ultron, and ignoring the fact that Civil War could happen_

 _If you don't like it, I can accept that but don't send me hateful messages. I love my story, even if it isn't perfect._

…

Prompt: Steve isn't the only one your protective of anymore.

…

Wanda was stirring sugar into her coffee when Bucky entered the kitchen a couple days after his lunch date with Jane, her eyes following the former Hydra agent as he poured his own coffee.

"Can I help you with anything Wanda?" he asked slowly sipping his coffee as Wanda smiled.

"When you're up to it, I'd like to meet her. She does wonders for the darkness inside of you" Wanda said before she seemed to glide from the kitchen Bucky left frozen with his coffee mug half way up to his lips before he set it down and thought. Jane did do wonders for his nightmares and anxiety even if she wasn't there in person. Bucky glanced into the hallway and smirked slightly as he made his way silently to Tony's lab. He had been requested by Jarvis to visit about some of the components Tony wanted to look at again.

"I swear if I catch you naked," Bucky said as he entered the lab, watching as Tony jumped almost a foot into the air and let out a girly shriek, Steve gripping the counter as he laughed.

"Barton used the vents not the door, and it's my lab." Tony said stomping his foot for emphasis, Bucky joining Steve in laughter, he had been teasing but now he needed to hunt down the archer for the full story.

"You wanted to see me, something about my arm?" Bucky said once he was able to talk again and Tony's face lit up as Bucky sat on the stool and offered his arm to the excited man.

"I have something I can add to your arm, to increase the feeling of touch. It can be improved make it feel and act like your right hand, I have the components to do it….If you want it at least" Tony said as Bucky looked thoughtful.

"I'd like that actually. It would make it so much easier." Bucky said sipping his coffee as his phone received a text. Steve and Tony looked interested as Bucky pulled out his phone and read the message before replying.

"So this girlfriend of yours, what does she do?" Steve asked once Bucky put his phone away doing his best to resist his childish impulse to take his phone and read the messages. Bucky seemed to freeze in place, his jaw clenching. The way Steve phrased the question made him defensive. He was already so protective over Jane, especially when it came to Thor and he didn't want it to expand to Steve.

"Easy Buck, We didn't think you were seeing anyone. We're curious," Tony said noticing the way Bucky's metal arm was deadly still. Normally Bucky treated it like a normal flesh arm and was always moving in some way.

"It's still kinda new. She's gotten out of a bad relationship. He hurt her a lot and ignored her so we are taking it slow." Bucky said finally as Tony opened his arm up and started working on it.

"Treating her like a Queen?" Tony asked, glancing up at Bucky who was smiling slightly.

"Hell yeah. She teases me about it sometimes but she likes it." Bucky said relaxing into the stool his foot tapping lightly on the floor.

"Pepper does that to me too. I didn't know her that well when we started dating and after Afghanistan, I really made an effort. I do my best and she still loves me, despite the times I've failed." Tony said as Steve leaned against the counter.

"It's easy to talk to her. We can talk about everything and then fall into silence, just content to spend time together. Maybe in a little bit you can meet her." Bucky offered a peace offering knowing that it would get Tony from bugging him.

"You're just not protective over me now are you Buck?" Steve asked as Tony glanced between them.

"You stopped needing my help punk after you got the serum."

"Jerk" Steve shot back as Tony removed the old component and added his new one in and started connecting it.

"Well she must be one hell of a woman to have you so protective over her. What does she know?" Tony asked as Bucky leaned back.

"She knows about before my fall back in 1945. We covered a lot of my life, and hers. I've told her about my arm and Hydra. She finds the arm fascinating, unlike most women you sent me on dates with." Bucky said as Tony grimaced.

"Cap told me to" Tony said pointing his one tool at Steve who raised his hands trying to act innocent, Bucky giving him a mock glare.

…

Bucky ran his metal hand over his blankets again marvelling on the new component Tony had added in. He had been able to feel the dim pressure of someone touching him before but now he would be able to feel Jane's fingers running over the plates. Locking his room down, he fell into his bed, pulled his laptop onto his lap, and logged into Skype. He had Jane had made plans to talk and he was looking forward to it. It had taken some time to get used to his laptop but he found it was the easiest thing to use to get information.

"Hi Bucky" Jane said looking over at her laptop, and marking her place in her book. Setting it aside Jane looked over at Bucky who ran his metal hand through his hair.

"Hi Jane, Sorry about my lack of response today. Tony was changing a component in my arm and I didn't want them teasing me anymore than they already were about you." Bucky said as Jane frowned.

"Are you ashamed or something?" Jane said looking hurt.

"What? NO, no, no. It's just that I don't really want to share you with them just yet. I'm being selfish and keeping you all to myself for a little while." Bucky said his eyes wide as he looked at her before watching her sink back into the pillows on her bed.

"Sorry I jumped to conclusions, it's just that Thor"

"He's an idiot. He didn't know what a treasure you are." Bucky said watching Jane flush.

"Darcy was asking if you would be by again. She was also asking if you were my boyfriend," Jane said fiddling with the ends of her hair as Bucky smiled slightly.

"Hawkeye started calling you my girlfriend, and now the others all refer to you as that." Bucky said as Jane smiled slightly.

"Is that what I am to you?" Jane asked looking off to the side of her computer screen as Bucky bit his lower lip.

"That depends on what you want. I'm not the type to force myself onto someone," Bucky said gently as Jane looked at the screen unsure of how to proceed.

"I'll let you know after our next date," Jane said as Bucky smiled and tapped his chin lightly with his metal fingers and glanced at the time.

"Well, I promised to take you dancing but I can't find any good places to take you so what if we go for dinner and a walk in the park next week sometime. I know you want to focus on the one sector of your research. Maybe then, you can tell me about it." Bucky suggested watching Jane's eyes light up before they dimmed.

"You don't have to pretend to be interested in my work Bucky." Jane said softly and Bucky wanted to strangle Thor and any other man who had made her feel that way.

"Bucky? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," Jane said seeing the look on his face that she had a feeling was a very bad thing. He looked dangerous. And while it was frightened her, she knew Bucky would never hurt her on purpose and if he did hurt her, he would apologize repeatedly to her.

"No Jane, it's not that. I was just thinking about ways to kill anyone that made you feel like your work isn't important, or bothered to listen. I've read what you wrote on the Convergence and seen some of the interviews and while I got a little confused with the scientific terms, it's amazing." Bucky said relaxing his shoulders and watched as Jane blushed wildly.

"Thank you and what about next Friday night?" Jane suggested as Bucky smiled.

"Friday it is then. Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"You can pick where we go. I'm not too picky about it. But I still want to go dancing with you. I want to see if you still can dance" Jane teased as Bucky chuckled.

"I can assure you I can still dance. Steve on the other hand is horrible. I think getting bigger made it worse." Bucky said as Jane laughed, as she got comfortable against the mountain of pillows behind her, her coffee mug coming into the frame as they caught up on what they had done during the day.


	4. Dinner and Stars

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

 _ **Notes for My readers**_

 _This is an AU story. Don't like don't read._

 _This is a Bucky/Jane pairing._

 _Anything you recognize is not mine and the only thing I can really claim is any oc's and the plot._

 _There is going to OOC-ness in this since this is based after Avengers: Age of Ultron, and ignoring the fact that Civil War could happen_

 _If you don't like it, I can accept that but don't send me hateful messages. I love my story, even if it isn't perfect._

…

Prompt: A pretty woman with stars in her eyes and my eyes on her lips.

…

Bucky nervously smoothed down his button down shirt and checked his hair again before grabbing his jacket. He didn't know why he was so nervous for their third date. They were able to talk about everything and anything and yet here he was acting like a teenager going on his first date with a pretty girl.

"Why are you so nervous? This isn't your first date with her is it?" Natasha asked as she leaned against the wall, Wanda and Clint not too far away either.

"I know but this is our third date. We talk almost every day and I know there's nothing to be nervous about." Bucky said taking a deep breath to calm himself down as Natasha smirked at him.

"Are you going to kiss her tonight? Is that's why you're so nervous?" Wanda asked Clint rolling his eyes as he stepped up to the two women.

"What? No! I mean yes, maybe," Bucky said looking conflicted.

"Ok girls stop teasing him; he's enough of a nervous wreck." Clint said as he placed his hand on Bucky's shoulder and started leading him towards the door of the garage.

"My advice, Do what seems right. If that means waiting until the end of the date, then do it then. If it means kissing her when you pick her up, and then do it. If your gut instinct tells you to wait, the listen to it, but I know you'll be less nervous that way." Clint said as they stopped beside Bucky's car.

"You know when you talk like that you can tell you're a father. Just wait until your daughter starts dating." Bucky said patting Clint's shoulder before getting into his car.

"SHE'S NOT DATING UNTIL SHE'S 50!" Clint yelled as Bucky left the garage laughing.

…

Jane was waiting for him outside of her apartment building. She looked as nervous as he felt and he felt a little better knowing he wasn't the only one nervous.

"You look gorgeous." Bucky said as he got out of the car, Jane looking up and smiling.

"Thank you. Your looking pretty handsome yourself Sergeant" Jane said teasing him about his former rank.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Jane asked as he helped her into his car and ran around to the other side.

"Because I didn't think my rank mattered." Bucky said as Jane looked over at him.

"Sergeant James Barnes of the 107th," Jane said tilting her head to the side as she looked at him.

"Jane Foster the leading astrophysicist regarding realms to other worlds and wormholes. Not to mention the youngest and prettiest." Bucky countered after a moment, making Jane blush.

"Ok charmer. What have you been up to today?" Jane asked changing the subject as Bucky chuckled.

"Nothing to exciting, I went running with Steve and Sam this morning, shooting with Clint after breakfast and then stressed about what to wear for a while." Bucky said as Jane laughed at him.

"What about you?"

"I stayed up until 4 am working on the last of my data then slept until 2 when Darcy stormed my apartment complaining about being single and how she talked to her ex Ian who lives in England. I kicked her out and got ready for our date after that." Jane said as Bucky smiled slightly.

"You know if she really is that lonely I could always try to set her up with Sam, or Steve. Both of them are single." Bucky offered as he pulled into the small fish and chips restaurant he had found. It was small and quiet something he knew they both enjoyed.

"I'll think about it. We might want to think about introducing me to the others if we are thinking of doing that." Jane said as Bucky helped her out of the car.

"You know you never said what Tony replaced in your arm that day." Jane said as she curled her hand around his bicep.

"Well the component he took out was my touch sensor. I could feel if my hand was covered or something was in it, but not the details. Like when your arms is numb." Bucky paused as he thought of any other way to describe it. When he couldn't he continued.

"Now I can feel like I have two flesh hands. It's taken some getting used to but I like it a lot better" Bucky said feeling the way Jane's fingers flexed on his arm before she excitedly linked their fingers together.

"So it's an upgrade you like?" Jane asked making him chuckle as he held the door open.

"Very much so," Bucky said as they approached the hostess and were whisked to a booth near the back. It was quiet but comfortable as they got settled.

"So what have you been working on since last week? That sector, did you figure out its mystery yet?" Bucky asked, watched, and listened and Jane started telling him about what she had found. While he didn't understand everything, he loved seeing Jane light up as she talked about her life's work. He had met Erik Selvig; there was something that put Bucky on edge about him. Maybe it was his knowledge of Jane and Erik's past or his current disregard for her work.

…

It was a clear night, Bucky had noticed when he had parked the car in the parking lot of the park and helped Jane out of the car. He was wearing his jacket more so to blend in than a need for one. When he saw the thin sweater Jane had he tugged it off and gave it to her.

"Won't you get cold?" She asked as she slipped her arms into the waiting sleeves, Bucky's arm slipping around her waist.

"I run a high temperature, that and the cold, unless its winter doesn't bother me too much." Bucky admitted as they started walking. Jane slipped her arm around his waist after a little while and curled herself closer to him, making him smile as they walked. They had known each other for a month now, and Bucky found he cared about her a hell of a lot more than he had any other woman he had taken out before. Most of the time he only took them on a date or two before losing interest and Bucky knew that Jane was different. Maybe it was the different century he was in but Jane was more interesting and firm about what she wanted.

Settling on a bench just off the path, Jane leaned against his chest and rest her cheek on his shoulder, the seam of where his flesh met the metal under her head. It didn't hurt anymore when it was touched and Bucky was thankful as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I've had a really good time tonight," Jane said after a while as she tilted her head back to look at him.

"Me too," Bucky whispered as he looked at her. In this position, he could see the stars above reflected in her eyes but his eyes fell to one spot. Dropping his eyes to her mouth, he made a split second decision, leaned down, and kissed her. While it was soft and sweet, Jane didn't seem to protest as she turned to face him better, her arms sliding up his chest and around his neck.

"Alright lovebirds, either take it home or stop. The parks closing for the night," A patrolman said causing them to break apart and flush.

"Yes Sir." Bucky said as he helped Jane to her feet and they walked back to his car, his metal arm catching the patrolman's flashlight.


	5. Big Softie

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

 _ **Notes for My readers**_

 _This is an AU story. Don't like don't read._

 _This is a Bucky/Jane pairing._

 _Anything you recognize is not mine and the only thing I can really claim is any oc's and the plot._

 _There is going to OOC-ness in this since this is based after Avengers: Age of Ultron, and ignoring the fact that Civil War could happen_

 _If you don't like it, I can accept that but don't send me hateful messages. I love my story, even if it isn't perfect._

…

Prompt: Swearing, Concussion and sprains with Cuddles

…

Bucky had hated to cancel his date with Jane when he was called to join the Avengers on their mission that was wreaking havoc on the city but Jane understood and begged him to stay safe. Her apartment was out of the danger zone but Bucky was worried about her still. Jane had told him she could see it on t.v. and she told him if he got hurt, she was going to beat him with a book. It had amused him at the time but now Bucky was hoping for more of a magazine beating. He had gotten thrown into a building earlier and he could feel his concussion pounding along with the headache he had.

"Next time you want me to fucking join you Steve, let me suit up with my damn weapons" Bucky snapped into the communicator in his ear, his pain making him irritable.

"Sorry Buck" Steve said over the com and Bucky shook his head and went back into the fight, not letting anyone that came into his range past. Wanda was soon fighting back to back with him, and her manipulation helped him take them out, which was a plus.

"Is she going to kill you?" Wanda asked as Bucky dropped the last man in front of them.

"Maybe, I cancelled a date for this. I much rather be with her right now." Bucky said as they turned to the fight a little ways over. Offering his hand Bucky pulled Wanda onto his back and started running, Wanda holding on with her legs and attacking as he moved. This was something she had done with Pietro but Bucky had offered to practice with her a couple times so they were more comfortable together now. Wanda jumped off his back and went to help Natasha who was fighting and Bucky went after the men heading for Steve. Neither man was expecting the small explosion that followed sending both super soldiers flying back into cars.

Groaning Bucky opened his eyes and sat up wincing at the pain in his flesh shoulder before sparing a glance at his slightly swollen wrist. A sprain he knew, something his body would fix on its own and overnight at that but he still needed to end this fight.

"CAP! BARNES!" Tony yelled over the com trying to get a response and Bucky jumped off the car and glanced at Steve.

"I'm ok, bit banged up but I'll manage. Do me a favour and start stocking the damn cars with weapons for me too." Bucky said as Steve stirred and got to his feet slowly.

"Way ahead of you Barnes" Tony said flying low to help take out some of the men that had tried sneaking up on Bucky before going back up into the air. Sharing a look with Steve, they nodded and started fighting back-to-back, Bucky spotting the gun on the man he was fighting and took it. Now somewhat armed, he fell back on his training as the winter solider.

…

When the smoke cleared, Bucky leaned back against one of the ruined cars and rubbed his head with his metal fingers.

"Are you ok Buck?" Steve asked as he walked over to him slowly.

"No. I cancelled a date with my girlfriend and I know she's going to be panicking over whatever the t.v. is showing her. I have a concussion, a sprained wrist and one fucking hell of a headache." Bucky said before taking a deep breath.

"You can ride with me and the girls if you want Bucky," Clint offered as he cleaned off his arrows, Wanda leaning on his right side, Vision next to her gently rubbing her back. The humanoid was interesting and Bucky found his lack of knowledge comfortable. They could learn about the world together and it had worked great so far.

"Thanks Clint. If I gave you the address think you would let her see me in person?" Bucky asked as Natasha smiled.

"I'd hit him if he didn't" Natasha said as they made their way back to the Avenger's tank like trucks and got in. Bucky leaned back gratefully before pulling his phone for his hiding place and dialed Jane.

"Are you ok?" Jane asked the instant she picked up the phone making Bucky smile despite the pain he was in.

"I'll be fine again by tomorrow morning, tomorrow night latest." Bucky said as Jane sighed relived.

"I'm actually going to be passing your apartment. Clint agreed to stop so you can yell at me before we head back." Bucky offered, Jane silent for a moment before letting out a breath.

"Well I'm meeting the ones you're riding with; Clint, Natasha, Wanda and Vision. This is a good time as any and you're not going to object to this Sergeant." Jane demanded.

"Yes Madame" Bucky countered with a cheeky grin making Jane sigh. He could hear her moving about in her apartment and he glanced at Clint.

"How long?"

"Four minutes" Clint answered as Bucky nodded.

"I'll meet you outside," Jane said softly, her voice holding a small tremble to it that made Bucky's heart clench.

"See you soon," Bucky agreed before hanging up and looking out the window.

…

Jane had put her running shoes on and was nervously shifting by her window before she turned away from the empty street below.

"Fuck it. He needs me" Jane muttered as she rushed to her bedroom and grabbed a pair of changed clothes and her toiletry bag tossing them into one of her old backpacks, her hands hesitating over the gag gift of massage oils Darcy had given her when she had been with Thor. Adding it to her bag, Jane tucked her keys and phone in before zipping it up and left her apartment, locking it up as she headed for the street, the hood of her grey light hoodie covering her face as the first tank like car passed and the second slowed and Bucky climbed out. Seeing him before her, dirty and bloody made her heart stop in her chest before she raced to him and hugged him tightly. Bucky's arms caught her as he rocked back a couple steps to lessen the impact she felt, before he hugged her back and breathed in the scent of her shampoo.

"You could have died" Jane whispered into his chest as she clung to him even more, Bucky's fingers carding through her hair slowly.

"I'm right here Jane. I'm not going anywhere." Bucky whispered into her hair as he heard the others getting out of the car.

"And this is why my wife hates me going on missions with no contact." Clint said as Jane pulled back from Bucky slightly to kiss him.

"You or her?" Natasha resorted as Bucky and Jane broke apart and tuned to face the others.

"Jane this is Vision, Wanda, Natasha and Clint. Everyone this is my girlfriend Jane Foster." Bucky said watching in slight amusement of everyone's reactions to her last name. Natasha and Clint knew Jane to be Thor's former girlfriend and Wanda and Vision had learned about the convergence and listened to Thor's temper tantrums.

"It's nice to finally meet you. You've done wonders for his mind, it was so chaotic before" Wanda said breaking the silence, making Jane look at her and smile.

"He's done wonders for my own chaotic mind. It's nice to see you in person though. I don't know if you got it but I did send a message through Thor and Erik Selvig with my condolences for your brother. He seemed like a really nice guy." Jane said as Wanda gave a small smile.

"I didn't but thank you. I think he would have liked meeting you, your theory's kept us engaged for hours when we were with Hydra, always debating them and what else was out there" Wanda said wistfully as Jane smiled. It still hurt to talk about Pietro but she was getting better. Vision nodded to Jane staying where he was, unsure of how to proceed, while Natasha offered her hand, which Jane shook.

"It's nice to meet you in person," Natasha said as Clint eyed Bucky over the two women's head. Bucky raised an eyebrow and Clint shook Jane's hand.

"I agree with Nat. It's nice to meet the one that gets Bucky all nervous and tongue tied over" Clint said as Bucky groaned, making Jane laugh.

"It's nice to meet you as well. He tells me enough about everyone it's nice to actually meet everyone here." Jane said as Bucky wrapped his left arm around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

"I don't want to go" Bucky whined as he pulled back the group laughing at him.

"Well you need to get your ass into the truck Sergeant that is not a request." Jane said making Bucky grin but obey. Jane pulled herself up after him and settled herself into his lap much to his surprise.

"Jane?" Bucky asked confused his arms wrapping around her waist.

"You in no condition to be on your own and this will make me feel better" Jane said wrapping her arm around his shoulders as Clint started the truck and resumed driving.

"No complaints from me" Bucky said as he rest his head on her shoulder.

…

Jane and Bucky weaved their way through the halls, Wanda and Natasha ahead of them as Clint was behind to keep Jane a secret, especially with Thor being on Earth. Bucky and Jane ducked into Bucky's room and Clint waited until the locks clicked before catching up with the girls.

"How bad is it really?" Jane asked as she watched Bucky start pulling off his vest, his jaw tight.

"I'm sore, but I'll live. I've lived through worse." Bucky said as he tossed his vest into the hamper he had set up for Avenger business. Jane frowned slightly before she got up and vanished into his bathroom, the sound of the tap turning on made Bucky smile before he tugged off his shirt and changed his cargo pants out for track pants, his boots falling into the corner.

"It doesn't look as bad as thought it would." Jane said as she walked back out to the bedroom and gently touched the seam of the flesh meeting the metal.

"It used to hurt but not anymore." Bucky said as he faced Jane and furrowed his brows until she started wiping the soot and blood off his face. Bucky smiled before shifting and sitting on his bed, letting Jane fuss over him. It was nice to have someone do that for him. He normally was the one chasing after Steve and cleaning him up.

"You look happy." Jane said as she worked Bucky opening his eyes to look at her.

"It's nice to have someone fuss over me. I haven't had that in years." Bucky admitted as Jane hugged him tightly before she kissed his forehead, Bucky's hands grasping her waist gently.

"I think you should drop the cloth in the bathroom and come cuddle with me." Bucky said as Jane smiled and wiggled her hips out of Bucky's grip and made her way to the bathroom, her thigh high black socks making her steps silent on the floor. Bucky shifted back against his bed and lay his head against the pillows as Jane came back. Seeing Bucky laying there with his arm over his face Jane went to his left side and curled up against his chest. Curling his arm around her, he sat up enough to pull the sheet over their bodies.

"Goodnight Jane" Bucky said softly his eyes starting to drop, the weight of Jane partly on his chest comforting.

"Goodnight Bucky" Jane whispered back as she got comfortable and tried to stay awake and failing.


End file.
